


Over The Years

by GothieCakes



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate happy ending, Domestic Fluff, Happy Birthday Soul Reaver!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: They were the newfound kings.





	Over The Years

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUL REAVER !! 20 years has flown by and I can’t even explain how dull my life would be without these games growing up, they make me so happy and I’ve played them over and over and over and over and I will never get tired of them... 
> 
> Anyways, have fun with this fic I wrote to celebrate the occasion! 
> 
> Thanks for Jaylestial for the BETA!

The soft kisses they both shared under the moonlight of their kingdom was enough to remind Raziel sometimes destiny worked in their favor. The frail wraith had his hand over Kain's as they looked to the stars, the crescent peering over the clouds was a sight to behold but nothing as close to the way Kain obviously was looking at him. 

Raziel felt as if the scenery around them was more of an excuse for Kain to study every inch of him. The disgust, there was none. A shock to Raziel whereas he still despised his form time to time, especially knowing that he was unable to actually  _ kiss _ Kain without it being a gentle press of his fangs to the side of his cheek. Kain would always chuckle at that, return the kiss with one to the top of his head. Raziel wouldn't lie that would always be his main goal. 

The press of their bodies together was warm enough, but Kain's crest draped over Raziel's shoulders was a bonus. He hadn't asked for the red fabric, Raziel was sure Kain was simply securing that he was warm, having little to nothing on sometimes made the cold nights unbearable, but he'd always find himself back in Kain's arms if it was too cold to bear. Raziel supposed that Kain had slowly caught on and would fix the problem before Raziel could even emanate a single shiver from his bones. 

"Aren't you getting cold, my King?" Raziel chuckles from his throat and looks up, meeting Kain's obvious gaze. 

"Not in particular, you are rather warm, your Grace." Kain leaned down and closed the distance between them, his hair sprawling over his shoulders, forehead touching the other's in a soft tap. Raziel sighed in relief and held his hand tighter as Kain shut his eyes. 

It was nice for a bit, then to ease his boredom, Raziel decided to map every inch of Kain's face, each line, scar… the words Kain once said to him as he was in a blind rage, " _ What if you flipped a coin so many times, it landed on it's edge? _ " The words under Raziel's breath stilled as he shut his eyes. 

"It worked." Kain's voice was gentle, and the air between them more intimate, Kain only fluttered his eyes open, and turned his head to yawn. "I believe, Raziel, that somehow destiny played out as we wanted. The rulers of Nosgoth, kings of--" 

"Nothing." 

Raziel turned his head to say it, it was true, there weren't any other vampires left, Vorador… Janos… he wished he hadn't thought of them while--

"Eachother, perhaps?" Kain had a ghost of a smirk on his face and Raziel only let go of his hand to tug on a strand of his hair. 

"Oh, my Liege, is that a confession, will you tolerate me forever?" The sarcasm in his tone had Kain laughing, and with a nod, Kain lifted Raziel's hand to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to each claw. 

"Raziel, you are my everything, my only, my love…" 

Raziel couldn't help but huff softly, all this praise--

"I did everything so we would never be apart again, and as I hold your hand in mind I realize that I've--" Kain paused, another kiss to the wraiths hand, looking up after to run his free hand along the side of Raziel's face, "I realize  _ we've _ succeeded." 

Raziel leaned his face into Kain's hand and only shut his eyes, "We've succeeded in perhaps destroying various timelines... though, we got each other in the process." 

Raziel peeked one of his eyes open and left Kain's touch, quickly pulling away to stand up. He seemed so small under the moonlight… "Janos and Vorador are dead, Kain, my body is not what it once was, we are the only two who have survived, albeit… their deaths are not on our hands." Raziel paused as Kain looked at him accusingly, "hush, that was the past." His eyes narrowed as he shook his head-- still guilty.

Kain stood soon after and placed his hand on Raziel's shoulder, the overlook they had sat upon catching a breeze and allowing his hair to flow behind him, "Raziel…" 

"Kain?" 

"Their deaths…" Raziel shook his head but Kain continued, "Moebius killed them, revenge or the lust for power… I'm unsure of which, the fact is, I stabbed Mobeuis through the heart that day… Our own revenge for taking our brethren." 

"I apologize, it's been many years, although shaking the feeling of  _ what if's _ always plague me." Raziel visibly drooped, Kain only needed to step forward once before Raziel closed the space between them and had his claws dug into his back. 

"Raziel?" 

"Kain." 

The dead response Raziel emitted had Kain sighing and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "'the king's of nothing', perhaps... Maybe there's another destiny where neither of us survive, or, even worse, only one of us in a world of that bitter emptiness." Kain moved his hand through Raziel's hair, the others silence was less than wanted. 

There was a muffled sound from Raziel, although most sounds were, unless he was directly focused-- 

"This is what we were given,  _ each other _ . I won't ask for any more favors of this evil called destiny. I wish not rebuild or carry on a lineage… Kain, my lord, my only," 

Kain spoke the words before Raziel could, 

"Raziel, I love you too." 

The claws at Kain's back only dug less into him as Raziel relaxed, looked up, and blinked, 

"Must you always do that, Kain?"

"It's rather predictable at this point."

"I am not." 

Turning away from the other, Raziel hugged Kain's crest firmly to himself and pushed open the door to their room. A bonus of the world practically ending was the two of them having quite the luxurious space, and pick whichever regions they would rule, which, as of now, were them all… the humans didn't know that yet, though. A better left secret. 

Kain was soon after inside the room behind him, Raziel already laid down against their bed Kain's crest acting as a makeshift replacement for the real thing. 

Kain decided to close the various sets of curtains they owned, sunlight wasn't deadly, though rather annoying while he mostly slept through the day. 

"You were yawning, Kain." The taller made a noise of confirmation, closing the last blind, and simply went around his side of the bed. 

"Yes, and you're asking me for what exactly?" 

An annoyed huff as Raziel turned over and buried his head into the pillow, "lay with me or leave." 

That sounded right, Raziel in one of his moods when he wanted something and knew he'd get it. Probably not by force, but Kain was surprised by the time he found himself in mere seconds seduced by the other to hold him while he slept. Kain didn't remember ever saying yes, just how small Raziel felt in his arms as he laid beside him. 

The creak of the bed was Raziel's confirmation as he looked up at Kain and pulled his cowl from his shoulders, throwing it to the bottom of the bed along with Kain's crest. Raziel was a blur of blue tinted skin and dark hair against Kain's body the moment Raziel knew he was comfortable. Kain only pulled him closer with a hand and the covers up with his free hand to warm them both. 

Curled against his side, Raziel let out a soft noise and shut his eyes, a press of his teeth against Kain's cheek made him smile, a kiss to his forehead following. 

Raziel rested his hand against the scar on Kain's chest, his other lost in his hair. He was getting tired, and so was Kain, he could tell easily with how his fingers started to still as he traced the outline of Kain's body before stopping shortly after, 

"Goodnight, my love." Raziel's words barely a whisper. He knew he'd fallen asleep once Kain no longer felt his hair being stroked. The occasional twitch of Raziel's claws against his chest. 

Staring at the other, or perhaps just admiring his partner, taking in every detail on his frame… Kain soon felt his eyes grow heavy as he placed his head atop the others, falling into an easy sleep.

The coin had landed on it's edge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, I take requests at my tumblr which is Razikain ! (Predictable huh?) anyway, have fun celebrating this wonderful day and thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Gothie 💕


End file.
